The house
by brittiku
Summary: Sonic and the gang share a house. When a young girl arrives. All is turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own Cyrus and Lily. No one else.

Writers note: I'm coming up with this as I go along. I hope you like it. Cause it isn't as crazy as I had hoped.

Lily's golden blond hair covered her face while she slept. It was complete silence through the house. Or Inn. The house was the size of a hotel. It sat on a cliff. Watching over the ocean. Surrounded by lush green scenery. Only she knew of this place. Well. Her and her friends. It was a big place. Everyone had there own room. Decorated with their own style. Lily's room. Was simple. Her walls were white. Her furniture was white. The whole room was white. Only thing was when Lily's room was a mess. You could tell. Cause then there'd be color. Which it always is a mess.

The kitchen was huge. There were doors to food every where. Two stoves. Three fridges. One microwave. Counters galore. Then there was the dinning room. It sat right across from the kitchen. One Conference table sat there. Open for atleast 20 people. Then you had the in room. Where one single round table sat there. With four chairs around it, a lamp, and a way out. The sliding glass door opened into the back yard. And four table chairs sat in each corner of the room. Then there was the living room. Two four people couches and two two people couches. Were in there. A big flat screen tv, one remote, and a coffee table:: In the whole entire house. There was four bathroom's. Not including the master bedroom.

The people who lived here were. Sonic, Amy, Cosmo, Tails, Cream, Cheese, Chocola, Galaxina, E-102 Gamma/Remake, Lily and family, Nazo, Shadow, Rouge, Big and Froggy, Blaze, Charmy, Vector, Espio, Mighty, Knuckles, Mecha Sonic, Silver, and Tikal. There were also some exceptions of Humans. Such as Lily. Not the bird but the girl who's sleeping. Also there was Ike and Samus. These were the people who lived here. Oh! And the founder. Cyrus. He is a hedghog. He is kinda purple but verrrry shiny like silver. His spikes go back like Sonic's but they only stick up. Not down. Not straight up. Kinda slanted.

***O****U****R**** S****T****O****R****Y****B****E****G****I****N****'****S*******

A room with a brown ceiling, punching bag, and one wall. Had shown. The carpet was a cement floor painted brown. The rest was all red.

Knuckles sat up and rubbed his eyes. Only girls did this. Ya right? He thought. Atleast no one was watching.

*snap!* Knuckles pupils wen't tiny.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT, LILY!" Screamed Knuckles hopping out of bed.

Lily laughed and ran down stairs. To the second floor. She had planned to get a shot through the window. Oh well. No reason to now.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Yelled Knuckles. Anger rising.

Sonic drowsily opened the door to his room. "What's going on?"

"What's going on! I'll tell you what's going on! It's that brat Lily, you invited to this place three weeks ago!" Yelled Knuckles in Sonic's face.

Lily ran behind Sonic. "He was chasing me!" She cried behind Sonic.

Sonic looked at Knuckles in discuss. How could he hurt such innocents. Then again. Lily has been blamed for lot's of things since she found out. She has to stay.

"What'd she do?" Asked Sonic.

"She....She...She....Ohhhh..Lily! I'm gonna get you for this!" Growled Knuckles.

Lily clenched Sonic's shoulder. Being she was atleast fifteen. Actually fourteen but who's counting? She was taller then everyone but Samus and Ike. Pretending she was scared.

"Knuckles!" Shouted Sonic. "Look what you did to this poor child."

Knuckles looked dead in Lily's eye. She smirked. Then it disappeared and she whined. Knuckles knew Sonic wouldn't believe him. And at this point. He was furious. Which was what Lily wanted. He covered it up and smirked.

"Baby." Mumbled Knuckles. At that Sonic launched at Knuckles.

It was a full pledge guy fight.

"You wanna take this outside?" Asked a familiar voice. To familiar.

"Cyrus!" Exclaimed both boys.

Then they left outside. While Cyrus just stood their looking at Lily.

"You know their gonna figure it out some time." Cyrus pointed out.

"You know and you haven't told them." Lily through a signature Rouge move.

"Ya....Whatever." Exclaimed Cyrus. "I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me."

Then Cyrus left.

BACK OUTSIDE

"She tricked you!" Yelled Knuckles.

He jumped in the air and came forward to Sonic.

"You'r scaring her!" Yelled Sonic.

Who intern. Jumped over Knuckles and landed on his head in ball form.

"I scare her! She scares me!" Exclaimed Knuckles. Rubbing his head a bit.

Sonic began bursting into fits of laughter.

"Pffft Hahahahahahahah. You'r! Scared of a, of a girl! Ahahahahah." Laughed Sonic.

Sonic was now on the ground holding his stomach, laughing. Knuckles fist came down. Hard. On the ground. Trying to hit Sonic. Who kept rolling away. Sonic stood up before he could fall off the ledge.

"Honestly, Knuckles. She's more scared of you than Shadow." Signed Sonic.

Both boys were panting.

"If you don't believe me. Fine! I'll kill you. Then her!" Knuckles exclaimed as he punched Sonic. Sky high.

Shadow walked outside. Oblivious to what was going on. He felt the tension.

"Uhhh...Knuckles...What's going on?" Asked Shadow.

"Oh! I'm going to kill Sonic and Lily."

Shadow blinked twice.

"You had me at Sonic." Smirked Shadow.

Both boy's sat down and began arranging a plan. While Sonic was still in the sky.

"Ok. Here's the plan. We'll paint her skin black and shave out her hair. After that we'll-" Said Knuckles.

"Whoa. Hold on there. I thought you said kill her." Replied Shadow.

"I did. But Lily respects death and rather die than suffer." Said Knuckles. "So I'd thought I'd kill her after I made her suffer."

"Can't we just have her dead? But I like you'r plan. What will we do to Sonic?" Asked Shadow.

"First we 'Whisper whisper whisper' Then we 'Whisper whisper whisper' And then we 'Whisper whisper whisper.' Got that?" Asked Knuckles.

"Ooo I like you'r plan. That fakers gonna go down for good." Smiled Shadow.

Lily walked out by the farthest tree. Listening to what they were saying. Her plan was fool proof.

"So what exactly did you plan to do to Lily?" Asked Knuckles.

"I planned to Chaos control her. Then shoot her if she's still alive. I have a better plan though."

"What's that?" Asked Knuckles.

"To get the guy she likes. To A. Tell her he hates her. B. Make her watch him date some one else. Or C. Have her tell him she likes him and watch her struggle." Replied Shadow.

"Perfect!" Exclaimed Knuckles. He looked at Lily who was out there with them.

"Lets go some where else." Beckoned Knuckles to Shadow. Shadow turned and Saw Lily.

"Agreed."

Just then Tikal ran outside. "Ohhh. Knuckles." She hugged Knuckles.

"I'm so sorry." She exclaimed. "I promise to never hurt you again." She whinned.

Tikal then pushed her lips onto Knuckles. He didn't know what to think. Neither did Shadow. Who was sickened by the sight but curious of this action. So he was trying to decide whether to study it or turn around. Just then Amy came outside with Rouge and Tails.

"Hey, Knuckles! Have you seen-?" Amy's mouth dropped.

And As soon as it did. Rouge had pulled away Tikal and was Cat fighting with her. Knuckles just stood there Gob struck. Wasn't him and Rouge going out? Why would she need to fight? Why did Tikal kiss him? He thought she couldn't be with him. Cause of age. All this and more was what Knuckles was feeling before he even thought it.

Lily laughed in the back ground. She knew her plan was fool proof. This though surprised her. When Sonic fell. He landed on Amy! Who had caught him. Lily snuck back inside. No one noticed. Soon everyone came inside together.

Rouge was yelling at Tikal. Who was ignoring her. And every thing else was just a big commotion.

"Oh yea! Slut! Trying to steal my boyfriend! You think you can just walk away!" Yelled Rouge.

Every one didn't notice yet but later they would. It was going to be a long day.

Tails walked back with his wounded buddy Sonic. Who was limping to his room. Sonic was glad Amy caught him but regretting it since she was still there.

"Sonic! Speak to me! Please! I know you'r alive!" Worried Amy.

"Amy! SHUT! UP!" Yelled Tails.

Surprised. Sonic looked at his friend. Amy stopped. Sonic didn't smile but she could feel it. Then she just stood there. Watching the world go by. (*/* Thats what it felt like in that house */*)

Cyrus Came out in his bath cap and tooth brush. "LILY!" He yelled. "I thought I told you to be quite!"

He became wide eyed. Realizing Lily wasn't the culprit. Which she was. Then how he looked and ran to the fourth floor. Everyone just stood there. Silent about what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok! The end! Well...Of this chapter. So what do you think? Good? Bad?

So what do you think they plan to do to Sonic? And how do you like Lily?

Anyway. I'm just coming up with stuff as I go along. So don't kill me.

P.S. I know who ur killer is....


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Lily and Cyrus

Writers note: You may think she's cute but she's not. Lily Farhead.

Every one calmed down. They all sat in there room's. Lily sat on her bed. Toying with her hair. Bored as could be.....Tikal walked in the room.

"You should have never done that!" Shouted Tikal.

"I don't understand. I thought you and Knux were a good couple." Replied Lily.

"You don't get it! I am too old. He likes Rouge..." Said Tikal.

Lily signed. "So just because you'r Shadow's age doesn't make you date him. And anyway I don't even know how Knuckles and Rouge even got together. He used to like you. Probably still does."

Just then Amy walked in the room. "Hey guys. Whatcha talkin about?"

"How she made me kiss Knuckles." Replied an angry Tikal.

"Oh. ... So it wasn't you ...I thought...Oh well." Replied Amy.

"So...you'r on my side then? Right?" Asked Tikal.

"I'm...On...No..ONES SIDE!" Yelled Amy.

Lily looked at her watch. It said 8:04. She smirked.

Back at the guy's room's. Vector was up. A single towel was over his shoulder. He walked in to the shower. Then...nothing. He tried again. Nothing. Vector got in the shower and started messing with the on switch. NOTHING. All of the sudden. Shaving cream the smell of vanilla came out.

"Aaarrghh!" Screamed Vector.

He knew Lily did it. She did it every Friday. He wasn't going off unnoticed. Lily perked up at the sound of the scream. Then begun laughing.

"I'm s-sorry guy's but that was my call." Laughed Lily.

Lily left the room and headed into the kitchen.

BACK WITH SHADOW AND KNUCKLES

Shadow sat by his red lamp. All alone in the dark. His room was pitch black. The only white was a white stripe on the part of the bed that the mattress sat on. And the oddly shaped oval on the floor. His closet door was white and white dots behind the fan were there. The fan was on. Giving his room a cold eiri feeling. So was a mister. Or fog machine. Helping the effect. And the red lamp. Which colored the fog red.

A knock was heard on the door. Shadow got up and answered. It was Knuckles.

"Come on." He beckoned. And both boy's headed to Knuckles room.

In knuckles room

"A punching bag?" Asked Shadow. Sarcastically.

"Who cares. So...My Idea is we have her look ridicules in front of the guy she likes." Replied Knuckles.

Shadow nodded.

"Or. We'll strip her naked in front of the guy she likes." Laughed Shadow evilly

"Naw. That won't work. She is virgin though. I say we paint her black, shave her hair. and have her meet this guy." Replied Knuckles.

"Agreed." Agreed Shadow. "You go get her diary and I'll get the supplies."

"Will do." At that Knuckles left.

And Shadow disappeared.

BACK TO LILY

Lily grabbed a chair from the table. Pulled it up to the counter. Then wen't toward the freezer. She got a cup and filled it to the top with vanilla ice cream. Then she drowned it in chocolate syrup. After that she poured caramel syrup in it. Probably the amount she was so posed to put for the chocolate. Then sprinkled chocolate chips over the top. So much you couldn't see the ice cream. Then she put a Oreo in it on the side.

Tails walked in the kitchen. His eyes widened at the ice cream. It looked so delicious. There was atleast enough for four people in there. (*/* actually two */*) He grabbed a chair and sat beside Lily. Ready to work on a new project of his. In his notebook. He noticed Lily had one just like it. Except there were clothing designs in it.

Lily took her spoon and shoved it in her ice cream as if angry. Careful not to touch the Oreo. Tails just stared wide eyed.

"What? Are you upset?." Asked Tails.

"No. but if you want some it's in the fridge.....Dang! I forgot the whip cream. Oh well. Taste better without it." Said Lily.

"What's with the designs?" Asked Tails.

"Oh. I need some one to take me to the store for that." Stated Lily.

"You'r not going to bribe me with that? Are you?" Asked Tails. Hopping she'd say no. Other wise he might cave in.

"No. but if you take me there I might give you a bite or two." She replied.

Tails rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I'll get some myself. But who are you planning to take you?" Asked Tails.

"Easy. Mecha Sonic. Remember...You fixed him so now he's good again." Replied Lily.

"Right, right. He won't harm a fly." Tails sweat dropped. _I should have told him to kill you. _He thought.

Lily took her first bite. Tails left.

AMY SILVER ROUGE AND BIG

Rouge walked out by the pool. She spotted Amy.

"Hey, Amy. You think knuckles still likes me?" Asked Rouge.

Amy looked up from her shades...Then smiled and bowed. Rouge sat down beside her. Silver smirked. He was lucky. Two hot girls was out there. In bikini's. And he was the only whiteness.

Big was chasing Froggy around the pool. So posebly playing tag. Froggy knocked over Amy's drink and she screamed. Silver stood up.

"BIG!" Shouted Silver.

Big stopped. Turned around and looked at Silver.

Silver growled.

"Calm down you guy's it's just a drink." Proclaim Rouge.

Apparently Amy was sleeping. She didn't answer.

"Hey, Amy!" Shouted Silver. "What do you think?"

Nothing was said.

"Amy?" Repeated Silver.

"Hey, Amy." Said Rouge. Snapping her fingers in front of Amy.

"AMY!" Rouge shook the poor girl.

"Oh no. Froggy. Amy's dead." Whinned Big.

"She's not dead, you Idiot." Proclaimed Silver.

Rouge looked up at Silver. Who now is standing right behind her. She stood up and slapped him.

"Don't ever call him that again!" Yelled Rouge.

Silver rubbed his cheek. Big took a step closer. Silver then took a step back. Lost his balance and knocked Amy into the pool.

"Now, She'll be dead." Replied Rouge. "What are you waiting for, Silver. Go save Amy!" Yelled Rouge.

"Can't you do it?" Asked Silver.

"No. I'm a girl. Big you go get Sonic." Replied Rouge.

Silver jumped into the pool. He practically had a nose bleed from grabbing Amy. Brought her up and laid her down. Rouge slapped him again.

"What was that for?" Asked Silver.

"For being a perverted Jerk." Replied Rouge.

TO SONIC

Sonic twisted a RubixCube around. He had already solved it Eight times. Big came tropsing in.

"Sonic!.....Amy..'s.....in.....trouble!...." Panted the big cat.

"Big? Where is she?" Ask Sonic.

"The....pool..." Replied Big.

Sonic got up and left. Big helplessly tried to follow. When Sonic got to the pool. Silver, Amy, Rouge, and Froggy were there.

Rouge was by Amy. Who was laying there lifeless.

"Rouge! What happened?" Asked Sonic.

"Silver knocked her in the pool." Replied Rouge.

Sonic growled. "Aaaagh. !SILVER!!!!!"

Sonic got ready to fight him.

"Thats not gonna help." Replied Silver. "She probably has water in her lungs."

"What are you talking about! You'r the one who pushed her in!" Yelled Sonic.

"It was an accident!" Yelled Silver. Back.

Sonic knelt down before Amy. Picked her up and listened for her heart. After he heard it. He opened her mouth. Then he pressed her chest 30 times. Silver was Gob struck. Sonic wasn't even dating her and he was touching where her breast was! After 30 tries. Sonic had hoped she'd come back but didn't. Her last hope was him. He reached closer to Amy. Then breathed into her. Nothing happed. He tried again. Still nothing happened. Sonic then repeated the whole process. Three times. Before Amy woke up. He was just as tiered as her. From all that pushing.

When Amy awoke Sonic's mouth was on her. She was soaked and he was blowing air in her mouth. She coughed it back up. Along with tons of water. Sonic moved back.

"Amy! You'r alive!" Exclaimed Rouge.

"Yah...No thanks to silver." Replied Sonic.

Amy sat down for a bit. Trying to catch her lost breath. She remembered. Rouge shaking her and Sonic trying to save her. That was pretty brave of him.

"Thank's Sonic." Replied Amy. Her voice was low and hard to hear. Sonic thought thats what he heard her say.

He was still mad at Silver more than worrying over the fact that Amy might have been dead. Then because he knew that. He was mad at himself. Sonic left. Practically shaking. Because Amy might have thinked he liked her. Which he did but she just couldn't find out. What hope was for her was none for Sonic. He kept running. Away...getting rid of all thought's...Just running...Looking....Looking for....something...

The feeling nagged at Sonic all day long. So no one had seen the rest of the day. Not even Shadow.

BACK TO LILY

She finished her Ice cream. Nazo walked in.

"Hey, Nazo...." Replied Lily.

He looked at her curious as to what she may be up to.

"GO GET MECHA SONIC!" Yelled Lily.

Nazo jumped.

Lily thought she heard him say"Get him you'r self." but it was a slight mumble.

"Who cares?" She replied. Then waited.

Mecha Sonic came in. Watching Lily eat a cooky.

"You'r status does not compute." Mecha replied. All attention focused on Lily.

She turned around in her chair. "I am human. I'm not so posed to compute....but I'll tell you a secret if you take me to a store..."

The big machine cocked it's head. "You'r heat levels state you are thinking something to rise the pressure in joy..."

"What?!" Asked Lily. "My what? Is doing? What?!....Whatever."

"I do not trust you." Replied Mecha.

"And why not? Just because I'm hotter then before." Replied Lily.

Knuckles came in and heard Lily say. "Just because I'm hotter then before." Then chuckled to himself. What made her say that? He thought.

Lily turn her attention to Knuckles.

"And what do you think is so funny?" She asked.

Knuckles turned and left. Atleast he knew She wasn't in her room.

Mecha looked at Lily. "You'r wish is my command."

Lily nodded and hopped on to Mecha's back. Then he flew out the door.

BACK TO KNUCKLES

He scowerd threw her room. He finally found a book. It defiantly was Lily's diary. Knuckles opened the pink and white book. He read the first page.

_Once anon a time. _

_There was a little girl named Molly. Her and Crash used to go out. _

_Now they were friends but Molly still dreamed about him. _

_She wanted to be his girl. _

_He had broke her heart so many times, but Molly still loved him. _

_She knew he wasn't right for her. They never even kissed. _

Knuckles stopped reading. A story?! WTF! A story?! He thought.

"Great" Signed Knuckles. "All I've got are stories, songs, and more stories. Does she not write about her life like normal people!"

Knuckles left to find Shadow. They had to change the plan.

So what do you think? Is it good? Anyway heres the next chapter:)

P.S. Sonic called. He said he wants his life back.


End file.
